Batman Chronicles: Lex Luthor
by arkell1
Summary: Bruce Wayne has returned to America. He is currently attending MIT where is studying chemistry and physics. He runs into Lex Luthor who is there with a certain hench girl and girlfriend. This is the beginning of the business rivalry between Wayne and Lex.


Batman created by Bob Kane

All other characters created by DC Comics

Batman Chronicles: Lex Luthor

Lex Luthor is seventeen. He has lost most of his hair due to it never growing back after his successful chemotherapy and radiation treatments. He raised himself on the streets of Metropolis, New York. He excelled at math and science. He is currently attending the Massachusetts Institute of Technology where he is studying his beloved science. However no one knows Lex's secret that he killed his father when he was young. He set the apartment building on fire. He pretended that he was the innocent. He has two friends while in Boston. They are Bruce Wayne and Tess Mercer.

Bruce Wayne is a billionaire's son. His parents was taken from him by crime. He has been kicked out of several European schools and polytechnics. He appears to party too much. Wayne could never figure out Lex's secret. Wayne does not have the brains. He has a very sexy girlfriend. She's a supermodel; Julie Madison. The part about Bruce he likes is that he can just hop on a plane and be in another country.

Finally there's Tess Mercer who is currently at Harvard University studying business. She's really Mercy of Themyscira. She escaped from that island ruled by women. She's escaped from their Queen Hippolyta. Hippolyta is supposed to be an immortal. The legend goes that when the Greek general whom mythology call Hercules came to subject the women he and his men raped the women. Legend goes that the Greek goddesses led them to the island in the Aegean Sea. The women settled there naming it Themyscira after their destroyed city state. However the goddesses granted the original Amazons immortality. The girls were lonely so instead of playing with themselves they seeked out men. They had children, Mercy is the product of one of these unions. Since no Amazon is supposed to leave the island without permission. Since she is a fugitive she lives under the alias of Tess Mercer. Lex thinks that Mercy is his type of girl.

Bruce is hanging out with Julie in her apartment in New York City. Julie is a blond who looks great in a swimsuit. She prefers bikinis since she fills it out nicely. Her apartment has a spacious bedroom. Julie is wearing a blue top and a white miniskirt. She is looking forward to her date with Mr. Wayne. They will probably end up back in her room.

Bruce on the other hand is not thinking about the date. He is thinking that he has a mission. He is in New York to build the playboy persona as his psychology professor accused him of doing last year. Hugo was right about Bruce's crime fighting persona. However the Robin persona can be linked to Bruce Wayne, which is bad news for family and friends. It hurts that Bruce and Robin have shown up in the same places. He is impressed with his studying or as Alfred calls it his "schooling." Bruce thinks that he is almost done. He has mastered criminology, law and psychology. He intends to master chemistry and physics that is why he is attending MIT. He believes that he is deficient in the martial arts and boxing he intends to do that next. However he has a date with his girlfriend.

The car a limousine arrives at Julie's apartment building. Bruce sees her blond hair. He remembers the first time they made love. He actually likes Julie. He opens the door for her. She gives him a kiss. They start making out on the limo ride to restaurant Julie's mind starts to wonder about the future.

Julie says "Wait"

Bruce asks "What?"

Julie says 'Can we talk"

Bruce says "About what?"

Julie asks "About us."

Bruce says " I like you more than any girl I have dated."

Julie asks "More than Rachel Dawes?"

Bruce says "Rachel was my first."

Julie says "Selina Kyle."

Bruce says "I dated her my first week away from home."

Julie asks " What about Vicki Vale?"

Bruce says : "Vicki and I are over."

Julie asks "What about that girl in London?"

Bruce says " She and I was rescued by Robin."

Julie can tell that Bruce is annoyed with the twenty questions. They stop at this very trendy place. Bruce and Julie just eat their food. They give each other the silent treatment. Julie and Bruce leave the fancy restaurant People are starting to wonder if the billionaire and the babe are on the rocks.

Julie and Bruce walk out of the eatery together. They hold hands however that could be just for show. She knows that Bruce and her will not be making love tonight. She senses that he is angry with her. She should not have pried about his personal life. She knows that the number one rule of dating is never talk about your exes. She broke that rule. Tonight Julie will be sleeping alone.

Bruce is thinking that he should drop Julie off at her apartment. He should board his private jet and head for Gotham. At least he can sleep in his own bed tonight. They arrive at Julie's place. Bruce escorts Julie up to the apartment. Julie is thinking whether she should ask Bruce for a nightcap. However she probably just needs to be alone tonight.

Julie starts "Bruce, I'm

Bruce interrupts " Julie, look you crossed the line. It will take me some time to determine if this relationship can move forward."

Julie says " I love you Bruce."

Bruce says " Good night Julie."

They shared a good night kiss. It lacks the passion of the earlier make out session on the limo ride to the restaurant. Bruce tells the limo driver to take him to the airport. He boards his private jet. The jet is in the air for like an hour. They approach Gotham City, New Jersey.

Pilot says " Prepare for landing Mr. Wayne." As soon as Bruce hears this he gets in his chair. Bruce realizes that it is a nice spring day. He picks up a magazine and see Julie in it. Bruce knows what the public precieves of Julie Madison is not the Julie that he knows. It is similar with him.

Bruce is thinking that in today's society image and reputation are everything.. He is doing well to keep the playboy image going. He has the reputation for being a failure. They think he drops out of all his European schools. The truth is way different. He actually completed all his required course work. He has completed most of his course for his chemistry and physics degrees. Bruce has collected information on some criminals in Boston. He turned it over to the proper authorities through his private investigator friend Harvey Harris. Bruce knows that he will have to check in with Harris on Monday at his Gotham private detective agency. He likes hanging out with Harris and his daughter. Wendy is sixteen, Bruce and her talk a lot.

As he approaches Wayne Manor in his car. He realizes that he is close to completing his training. He drives the Porsche to the underground garage. He is greeted by his friend and legal guardian Alfred Pennyworth.

Alfred asks "How did it go Master Bruce."

Bruce replies "It went."

Alfred says "Oh, it went that good. What happened Mister Wayne?"

Bruce says "She started asking about the other girls."

Alfred jests "We cannot have that can we? We must move on to a new one,more seriously says Master Bruce you and Miss Madison have been going out for over a year now. If you like her do not throw her away."

Bruce says "Maybe I can talk to my friends about it."

Alfred says "Good for you, Master Bruce."

Alfred and Bruce goes in the mansion. Bruce notices the study. It is his father's study. He remembers playing in his father's study with his father's medical equipment. He goes to his room. He dares not sleep in his parents' room. As Alfred has reminded him many times that its his room and his house. Bruce does not like sleeping alone because of the nightmares. He always used girls to sooth his dreams. After lovemaking his thoughts would be on his girlfriend not what happened that fateful night. He thinks that he could call Julie bit it is too late. Vicki and him are not speaking. He dares not call Rachel. She is with Tommy Elliot now. He tosses and turns and falls asleep.

The next morning after being tormented in his sleep, Bruce wakes up and Alfred has breakfast ready. Alfred knows not to ask his young charge if he slept well.

Alfred asks "Are you going to make up with Miss Madison. Master Bruce?"

Bruce says "I'll try after a night like last night. I need her kindness."

Alfred asks "I hope she is more forgiving than you."

Bruce says "Send her a dozen roses and a card. Tell her I will meet her for a casual dinner in Boston.

Alfred asks "On the quad Master Bruce?"

Bruce says " I cannot meet her tonight. I have to work for Harris tonight."

Alfred says " Young ladies like Miss Madison do not wait forever Mister Wayne."

Bruce Wayne goes to school he hangs out with Lex Luthor. Lex is sizing up Bruce. He is thinking that a dullard like Wayne could never get a supermodel like Julie Madison. It is his money.

Lex asks "How was your date with Julie?"

Bruce responds " It went OK."

Lex asks " Do you want me to talk to her for you."

Bruce says " No Lex that is fine."

Lex says "I'm going to Metropolis tonight. I could stop in and talk to her."

Bruce says " I will handle my girlfriend."

Bruce asks " How was your date with Tess?"

Lex says " It went fine. We did what you and Julie should have been doing."

Bruce says "We will work it out ourselves."

Throughout classes Lex is thinking that he wants to see what Julie sees in Bruce Wayne. In his opinion she is slumming. Lex wants to know what is Wayne's secret to getting beautiful women.

Mercy is great but she is no supermodel. Lex likes making love with Mercy. Him and Mercy are under no false pretenses they like lovemaking. Lex and Mercy could pay Julie a visit tonight.

Later that afternoon, Bruce goes to work at Harris Investigations. He is wearing a gray shirt with a blue sweatshirt. Wendy Harris is wearing a nice shirt. Her chest clings to the white t-shirt. Wendy grabs a pink sweatshirt.

Wendy asks "How's it going Bruce?"

Bruce answers "Julie and I are on the rocks."

Wendy says "There are more girls in the sea."

Harvey says " Now you two behave. We have information that Lex Luthor is stealing research and selling it to the highest bidder."

Bruce asks "When do we bust him?"

Harvey says "Not tonight. Your work at MIT is awesome."

Wendy says "Bruce and I will ride together."

Harvey reminds Wendy "Remember in the field, call Bruce; Terry."

Wendy says "I mean Terry Malone and I will ride together."

In the Harris Investigations' car. Wendy is looking at Bruce driving.

Bruce asks "What are you looking at?"

Wendy says "How much you have grown."

Bruce says "We were both kids when I first came to work for your father."

Wendy asks 'Why do you do it?"

Bruce says " I promised my parents I would find their murderer."

Wendy asks "Then what?"

Bruce says " I turn him in to the proper authorities."

Lex arrives at Julie's place. Bruce and Wendy are following Lex's vehicle.

Bruce asks "What is he doing here?"

Wendy asks 'Who's place is this?"

Bruce says "My girlfriend, Julie Madison, I told him we would work out our problems together."

Lex rings Julie's bell

Julie asks " Who is it?'

Lex responds "Lex Luthor"

Julie responds " You can come up Lex."

Lex asks " Julie what do you see in Wayne? Some rich guy with a big bank account. There are smarter guys than him."

Julie asks "What are you studying?"

Lex says " Chemistry, Miss Madison."

Julie says "So you want to be a chemical engineer, maybe invent things. Only one major right?

Lex says "Right most people only have one major."

Julie says " Right now Bruce is studying chemistry and physics. Previously he has mastered these subjects, criminology, law and psychology. You have one major, Bruce has had five majors all completed. Good night Mr. Luthor."

Lex says " Good night Miss Madison."

Lex is thinking there is no way that Bruce Wayne is smarter than Lex Luthor. Nobody is smarter than Lex Luthor. His friend, Bruce is using him. He is smarter than me. There is no way that Bruce Wayne is smarter than Lex Luthor. Lex is more cunning than Wayne. He will prove once and for all that he is smarter than Bruce Wayne.

Wendy asks "You had five majors?"

Bruce says "Yes I have the American equivalent to almost five bachelor degrees."

Wendy says "What about Julie?"

Bruce says "We leave her and follow Luthor. He is probably going to do something with that information."

Lex arrives at Mercy's apartment. He tells her the information. She and Lex hatch a scheme to prove that Bruce is dumber than Lex.

Bruce and Wendy follow Lex to Mercy's place. There is talking.

Wendy asks "What are they doing?"

Bruce says "Making love"

Wendy says "Sex?"

Bruce says "Yes"

Wendy and Bruce are both getting aroused because of Lex and Mercy.

Bruce says :Have you ever?"

Wendy says "Once"

Bruce asks What happened?"

Wendy says "It did not work out."

She asks "Why do you have so many girlfriends?"

Bruce replies " I need the kindness they give to block out the nightmares of my parents deaths."

Wendy says " You can use me whenever you want. No strings just making love."

Wendy and Bruce begin kissing then French kissing. Bruce and Wendy make love. They continue this routine for the next week following work. Bruce sleeps like a baby after each session. It is therapy for him.

Lex Luthor has planted his bomb in the chemistry lab. He has figured out Wayne's routine. The week before Wayne's graduation boom. Lex is planting all the evidence to implicate Bruce. During the day Lex is being nice to Bruce. While at night plotting his downfall.

There is a loud explosion. Everybody scatters. MIT security has reported a bomb went off. The report states that it was Bruce Wayne's chemistry project.. Bruce could not have done it since he was with Wendy Harris. The Gotham police is looking for Bruce. The federal authorities want to talk to Bruce Wayne.

Bruce uses the secret entrance to the house. There it is Wayne Manor, his home. Too bad he has to leave it. Bruce Wayne's name and reputation are ruined. He knows that he cannot prove his innocence from Gotham. He has friends who might be able to help him. He knows that his company may fall into enemy hands. He must take action.

Bruce and Alfred are making plans for Alfred Pennyworth to be Bruce's beneficiary. That means Bruce Wayne must figuratively die. The house and the company will go to Alfred. Bruce has to leave Gotham City. He must get out of the country. His money is frozen. He must rely on others, criminal others.

Bruce Wayne puts on his Matches Malone disguise and goes to Rupert Thorne.

Matches says " I must get out of town. I need to get away from this cold."

Thorne says " I have a villa in the Mediterranean. First I will provide you free passage on my ships. You can live in my home.

Matches says" Thank you Mr Thorne."

Thorne says "Mr. Malone you will work for me until your debt is paid off."

Matches says "We have a deal Mr. Thorne."

Meanwhile back in Gotham City, Julie Madison arrives at Wayne Manor. Julie knocks on the door. She has brought Tommy Elliot and Rachel Dawes with her.

Julie asks " Is Bruce here Alfred?"

Alfred says "No Miss Madison and friends."

Rachel says "Alfred we can help Bruce with the MIT bombing."

Alfred says " You may come inside."

In the Wayne Manor kitchen Alfred, Julie, Rachel, Tommy are discussing strategy.

Rachel says "Bruce would never bomb the lab."

Tommy says " People change hon."

Rachel says "Not Bruce."

Tommy says " Bruce is smart. He might be able to blow up the lab."

Julie says " I concur but he does not have the motive."

Tommy says "Bruce's parents were murdered. He has anger."

Rachel says " Hush Tommy!"

Julie says 'Alfred and I can file a petition with court to get the police report."

Rachel says " Also get the security camera. MIT might have a backup system in case the lab got destroyed."

Alfred says " We might be able to help Bruce Wayne free himself of the charges."

Tommy remarks " Very good Al."

Meanwhile Lex is at his apartment laughing.

Mercy asks "Why are you laughing?"

Lex says "Wayne is gone. Wayne Enterprises is scrambling. I have proven I am smarter than him."

Mercy says " What is my assignment?"

Lex says " Help me stay free."

Mercy says " I will help you run Lex Corp. We can run Wayne Enterprises into the ground."

Lex exclaims to Mercy " I have destroyed the man now I will destroy his company."


End file.
